The Gravedigger
Chapter Buried bones Ability # The Gravedigger can switch into exhumation mode by holding M2. In this mode he can't attack, but survivors within his terror radius are slowed when standing still or crouching. This effect starts to wears off when they start walking or running, the time till it is completly gone depends on the time the effect stacked. In addition to this he can summon the armes of the dead from the ground by using M1. Those will block a medium area for a short time. They appear in the direction the killer aims, the distance depends on how long the killer charges the ability. Holding M2 again causes the killer to switch back into funeral mode. # There are no hooks on the Map. Instead the gravedigger can summon a coffin underneath the downed survivor everywhere he wants except upstairs. He closes the coffin and it slowly gets pulled underground by the entity. Saving or escaping the hook functions the same. Normal weapon Old Shovel Story Herman Herins spent his whole life on a graveyard. But he was happy with it. As the son of the local gravedigger he lived in a small house at the edge of the graveyard, together with his father. His mother died just minutes after he was born, but he tried to see the positive. This way he couldn't really miss her. As soon as his father thought he was old enough Herman helped him at work, first just the maintenance of the graves, later, when he was older, with the coffins. Even though it wasn't the best life, Herman and his father were pleased with it. This changed the second the man entered their house. It was a peacefull winter evening, the snow was falling quietly outside. The two generations of gravediggers sat in the small living room, drinking hot chocolate and reading. A sudden knock at the front door caused them to look up. The father got up and went to open the door. Herman, 19 at the time, followed him and waited next to the living room door. Outside was a man in a dark trench coat, his face hidden in the shadows of his old fashion hat. He startet talking to Hermans dad, but Herman couldn't hear what they where talking about. Until he understood one phrase: "...take it and put the corpse back in the....". Instantly he knew what the man wanted. He was trying to convince his father to let him steal from the dead. He knew that his dad would never allow this, and he was right. The angry voice of his father cut the stranger of and one moment later the door closed with a bang. They didn't talk about what happened and went to bed soon after. The same night, Herman opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realise, but then he knew what woke him up: The sound of the front door closing. He got up, looked out of the window and saw his father, running over to a man, THE man, who was standing next to a hole in the ground, holding a shovel. He heard his father shout at the grave robber and the moment he turned around to get out and help him, the shovel rushed down. The shouting stopped. A dull thud. Herman stood there like frozen. Then his vision went red. He didn't remember how he got outside, but the next second he stood behind the stranger. The snow fell quietly, muting the rumble and screams comming from below the dirt of a freshly closed grave. Map Graveyard Perks * "Grave robber" When a survivor gets saved from the hook/coffin, the aura of the saver is revealed to you. If the survivor gets of on his own his aura is shown instead. * "HEX: Hidden bones" When only one generator is left, a Hextotem will appear outside one of the exit gates. Survivors repairing a generator or opening an exit gate have the exposed effect on them for the duration of the interaction and a short time after. * "Familiar tunnels" The aura of the hatch is reavealed to you as soon as she opens. The entity blocks it for a short time. Mori The gravedigger digs a hole next to the victims head. Then he decapitates the survivor with his shovel and kiks the head into the hole. Add-ons * "Bone handle" Increases the time the effected area is blocked. * "Jagged shovel blade" Survivors touching the hands get hurt, but not put into dying state. * "Finger bone" The hands only trigger if a survivor gets near them. Credits This killer was created by Ben Acid Category:Killer